


A Flower In December

by holydance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holydance/pseuds/holydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is mistaken for Eren's girlfriend at the yearly winter festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower In December

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a dainty, feminine Armin in a yukata sooo i just decided to write a short little story on Eren and his little girly friend Armin. This is actually my first fanfiction so comments and criticism are welcome!

Eren stood around Armin's house for a few minutes, impatiently kicking the steps leading up to the door. Tonight was their High School's yearly winter festival which all the students attended. Some went with friends and some with their significant others.

Reflecting on the past, Eren would usually go with his sister Mikasa but this year he befriended Armin, who came in as a new transfer student during their third year. Bullies found an easy target in Armin calling him all types of slurs because of his feminine appearence. Eren somehow always ended up defending Armin which lead to their close friendship.

Snapping him back into reality was a jangle of the doorknob, before the door swung open Eren quickly regained his cool composure but all that was shattered when Armin stepped out in a sky blue yukata adorned with a grey sash tied around his waist.

"Hey Eren sorry for the wait, and before you ask or tease me, my family is really traditional and my grandpa seriously wouldnt let me go out unless i wear this. How strict right?" Armin said shyly atop the steps.

"I-I, see nothing wrong with it!" Eren sputtered out. "Matter of fact, you look great actually" Eren usually didnt treat his guy friends like this, but here he was complimenting Armin, who he couldnt help but feel a soft spot for.

Eren was silently confused about how girly Armin looked. Growing up Eren's dad instilled him with all the traditional ideas of how a man should be and how a man should act, and here in front of him was Armin with a slim accentuated waist, soft creamy skin and shoulder length blond hair. The complete antithesis of what Eren thought a man should be. It felt very taboo to Eren but he just rolled with it since Armin seemed very carefree about it.

"Ready to go?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, I just hope you-know-who isnt there...i just want to have a nice time" Armin replied, still fearful of his tormentors.

"Armin look, even if they are there dont worry about them. Just stick with me and you'll be fine i promise." Eren's words had a huge affect on Armin seeing as how taken aback he was. Eren simply flashed him a friendly smile together with a pat on the shoulder and walked ahead the stone pathway.

Eren turned around glancing at Armin who was still standing by his house "Are you coming or not?" Eren teasingly said, easing back into his regular self.

Armin skipped ahead lightly in his sandals to catch up to Eren.

Eren and Armin finally arrived at the festival, delighted by the lively sound of the chatter and the glowing lights of the festival.

Eren halted before going further in "Wanna get some food first Armin?"

"Hmm....im actually in the mood for some noodles right now- oh! Look theres a noodle stand over there!" Armin pointed too, and Eren followed.

"Hi, one order of buckwheat noodles please!- Oh wait Eren do you want anything?"

"Nah its okay" Eren replied.

As the old lady stood behind the counter preparing the noodles for Armin, he patiently stood there playing with his hair and occasionally fiddling with his sash.

"Here you go, Buckwheat noodles as asked. That'll be 1000 yen"

Armin took the noodles in hand and reached for his side pocket where he thought he had his money but Armin's hand only grasped at fabric which sent him into a panic. He realized he had forgotten to bring his money in his rush to meet Eren outside his house.

In a slight state of panic he called out to Eren unsure of what to do seeing as how he already had his order with him.

"Eren! Eren! I-I forgot my money! What do i do?! Oh god this is the first time this h-has ever happened!!!" A clearly distressed Armin was begging for help.

"Armin calm down, ill pay for it. Heh, its kinda cute how you're freaking out over something like this" Armin took a deep breath trying to collect himself, but he was just really glad Eren was there. On the other hand he mentally noted that he should try to improve on dealing with his anxiety.

Eren calmly came forward instead of Armin to the counter with his yen in hand "Excuse me mam, ill be paying for my friend here"

"Ohh what a nice young man paying for his girlfriend! As every man should. Also young lady?" she called out to Armin "You need some more meat on your bones! You should ask your boyfriend here to buy you some meat next time- it'll be on the house" she said with a toothy grin.

Armin didnt know what to react to first. The old lady referring to him as Eren's girlfriend, or as a young lady (the comment about his weight wasnt even worth thought) but for now all he could do now was try to put a stop to this confusion.

"W-wait first of all im not even a gi-" Before Armin could stand up for himself he was interrupted by Eren's outburst of laughter

"Hahahaha! Oh ill sure be giving her some meat next time ma'm, _if you know what i mean_ " Eren said with a devilish snicker before walking away with Armin in tow by his waist.

"EREN WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

"Geez it was just a joke! Heh besides that lady was kinda right about your weight. I can practically fling you around" Eren hesitated a bit almost prepared to put his words into action much to Armin's annoyance.

"Eren. Stop" Armin sternly said to Eren, as if he was a mischievous toddler.

It was a rare sight to see Armin mad and Eren found it so hilarious that he was bowled over clutching his stomach in a uncontrollable fit of laughter. Armin thought about giving Eren a friendly kick in the shin to show some resistance but he just laughed it off and kept on walking ahead into the radiant glow of festival lights.

 

 

 


End file.
